dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Min Ho
Perfil thumb|245px *'Nombre Artístico:' 민호 / Minho *'Nombre Real:' 최민호 / Choi Min Ho *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 9 de Diciembre, 1991 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Signo del Zodiaco: '''Sagitario *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo y MC *'Grupo Sanguíneo: B. *'''Estatura: 186 cm *'Peso': 68kg *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment & EMI music *'Horoscopo Chino: '''Cabra Biografía Minho procede de una familia adinerada, su padre es un ex-futbolista y entrenador del equipo Hoang Anh Gia Lai F.C de la Vietnamese Super League. Fue descubierto en la calle. Asiste a la universidad de Konkuk como estudiante de cinematografía en el departamento de Arte. Antes de debutar con SHINee, participó en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek’s en Marzo. El 25 de mayo de 2008 debutó oficialmente con SHINee. Durante un programa de tv en Enero 2011, dio a entender que varias chicas y Noonas de él lo han invitado a tomar algo o a salir. Ganó los campeonatos en modalidad piscina “Idol Star Athletics & Swimming Championship” del 2011., Dramas *For you in Full Blossom (SBS, 2012) *Salamander Guru and The Shadow Expert (SBS, 2012) Peliculas *I AM. (2012) *Pianist (KSB, 2010) Programas de TV *Let's Go Dream Team 2011 *"honey pot"(MBC) 2010 *"Dream Team"(KBS)2010 *"Star King" 2010 *"100 points out of 100/Oh My School!" 2010 *"¡Hello Baby!",padres de Yoogeun. 2010 *"Yunhanam". 2008 *Running Man Apariciones *Girls Generation "Gee". En su version Coreana y Japonesa. *VNT " Sound".(2010) Curiosidades *'Grupo: SHINee *'''Posición: Vocalista y Rapero *'Universidad': Arte y cine en Konkuk University *'Idiomas': Chino, Coreano e Ingles *'Personalidad': Es algo tímido e introvertido, no sabe muy bien como comunicarse con la ente nueva, a veces es muy torpe con los demás, pero de buen corazón. Un romántico de esos que ya están en extinción, si eres su amigo no dejara de estar preocupado por ti ni un segundo. Se enoja facilmente si siente que no se le respeta. *'Cosas que le agradan: '''El orden, la responsabilidad, la puntualidad, los niños, los colores bonitos combinados, la luz del sol al amanecer, jugar, las bromas, la lluvia, mirar las nubes y buscarles figuras. *'Hobbies': Hacer ejercicio, escuchar musica, rapear, y tomarse fotos. *'Odia: Perder.En un programa admitio que cuando pierde es incapaz dee dormir tranquilo en la noche. *'''Artistas que escucha: Usher y Justin Timberlake . *Es muy cercano a sus Hyungs Donghae de Super Junior y Max ChangMin de TVXQ, Una vez expreso su profundo cariño hacia Donghae por la radio y le dio las gracias por escucharlo y ser como de su familia. Y una vez que hablaba por telefono con Max Chang Min y esté se encontraba algo decaido, le canto una canción. *Le dan alergia los gatos. *Lo que más le gusta de el son sus ojos. *Se a confirmado que Min Ho y Sulli serán los protagonistas de la version coreana de Hana Kimi ,el drama saldra al aire en la segunda mitad del año y el director sera el de Boys Before Flowers. Sera una ocasión más para ver a Min Ho en la gran pantalla y como papel protagónico. *Admira y respeta mucho a sus Sunbaes de TVXQ y Super Junior *Minho es parte de la Kyu-line , siendo unos de sus amigos mas cercanos de Kyuhyun de SUJU , Changmin y Jonghyun de CN BLUE , ademas de Donghae y sus hoobaes de Exo . *Su cancion favorita del album "The first" es Seesaw. *Escribio los raps de "SHINee World", "Shout out", "Talk to you", "Juliette", "Romeo+Juliette", "Better", entre otros. *Minho se lesiono la rodilla en Dream Team. Galería 2zr1281.jpg Minho1-1.jpg Minhow.jpg b6e93776cddc6fff_shinee_album_part2_11_preview.jpg r2ufdd.jpg|Para Hello MinHo-shinee-19814495-1000-1424.jpg 20110518_shinee_ellegirl_6.jpg 199881_10150264403568470_279528053469_7525053_2936316_n.jpg 316141_1819622789346_1803460206_1253732_1367136831_n.jpg 4u6mhe.jpg minho shinee (1).jpg 382867_325744034108365_142583259091111_1539752_1539285241_n.jpg|Minho para Vogue 197097_194298370609853_100000890759056_488384_367011_n.jpg C.minho.jpg|Choi Minho tumblr_llsh5fydxt1qg701io1_400.jpg 426924_389321354429703_218448948183612_1427910_1967733610_n.jpg|''Sherlock'' 427597_389321264429712_218448948183612_1427909_117671970_n.jpg|''sherlock'' 395444_197004283726790_100002516580400_397989_920721657_a.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador